


The Closet

by akwardcadabra



Series: Life at the Stark Tower [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Lighthearted, M/M, Stuck in Closet, Tony Being Tony, kind of a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Tony, Loki, Bucky and Steve find themselves trapped in Bruce's walk in closet. But a situation like this can bring people closer together.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rewrite to an older fic of mine with the same premise. I though it would fit narrative quite well, so I rewrote it with different plot points.  
> Enjoy ^^

Steve gasped as he heard Bruce coming down the hallway, talking to Pepper on the phone. All he had wanted was to look for the text results of Bruce’s test on how much pain Bucky could feel in his left shoulder. Bruce had not wanted to show them to Steven, yet. Still the man really wanted to know in how much pain his boyfriend was. Thus he had first searched in the lab. That was unsuccessful, which was the catalyst for his journey to Bruce’s room, while the man discussed some important matters with Pepper. Now he regretted his decision, as he pushed into the walk-in-closet, quickly shutting the door and turning off the light in the little room.

He watched with nervousness, as Bruce walked in and said goodbye to Pepper, telling her that he was now going to work on something. Steve silently cursed himself for sneaking into the room, where he was now bound to reside until Bruce left to get dinner. The man oftentimes spend several hours of the afternoon in his room, working and only left once Wanda announced that dinner was ready.

Bruce hummed to himself, as he sat down on his desk. His back was now facing the closet and he put in headphones, presumably to listen to classical music. Steve sighed in relief; at least he wouldn’t have to be all too quiet now.

However, he nearly screamed loudly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in panic to face his boyfriend. Bucky smiled lightly at him and Steve sighed quietly.

“What in God’s name are you doing in here?” He whispered.

“Could ask you the same think.” Bucky grinned.

“I asked you first.” Steve mumbled.

“And I asked you second; what else is new?” Bucky chuckled quietly.

“I wanted to see the test results about your arm and the pain, you feel.” Steve whispered, looking down Bucky’s body, his eyes fixing on the man’s arm.

“I see. I wanted to see them, too. Bruce didn’t show them to me. He said something about having to analyse them some more.” Bucky merely shrugged and Steve sighed.

“Then I guess we just have to wait here, right?” The other man nodded at that.

“So, you come here often?” Bucky teased quietly.

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, but decided to play along, chuckling to himself. “Oh not that often. Why, do you come here often? I could come here more often, if that meant I would get to see you more.”

“You can see me all the time.” Bucky smiled and moved closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around said man’s neck. “We could pass the time by kissing a little.”

“If you want to.” Steve smiled. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not.” Bucky smiled softly. “Just a little bit of affection.”

“I am uncomfortable.” They heard from their right and someone else gasped in shock, before quieting down.

“Tony?” Steve asked into the darkness and Tony took his phone and turned on the flashlight. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ll tell you in a second.” Tony whispered amusement in his voice. He then turned and shone the light to the corner where the gasp had come from. Loki was looking back at them, his hands clamped in front of his mouth. “And what are you doing here, reindeer games?”

“I nearly had a heart attack.” Loki whispered. “I thought I was alone with Steven and Bucky.”

“Hey.” Bucky smiled. “And you called me Bucky.” He said happily.

“Yes, you said that I should do so, since we are friends.” Loki said softly.

“We sure are.” Bucky smiled.

“When did that happen?” Steve chuckled.

“Oh don’t act like you all didn’t see us on the couch, cuddling a week ago. I know all of you took pictures.” Bucky teased.

“Anyways.” Tony said. “Care to explain, Loki?”

“I came here about ten minutes ago, looking for something.” Loki said softly. “Why are you here, Anthony?”

“For what?” Tony inquired.

“He did some tests on me. It had something to do with the mind control, I was under when I attacked New York.” Loki said, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“Everyone here is like some kind of sneaky agent, trying to steal files. I was just here to see, if Bruce was the one that took the plans to the robot, I was planning on building. He told me it was a bad idea, but I only wanted him to be smart enough to cook for us.” Tony shrugged.

“A robot?” Loki hissed. “Really, Anthony? Again?”

“Oh shut it, reindeer games.” Tony chuckled. “It isn’t even a complex one.”

While Loki and Tony bickered, Steve turned back to Bucky. “Is he still listening to music?” 

“Yes.” Bucky said, watching through a crack in the door, before closing it again. “At least he won’t be able to hear the bickering.”

“Does your shoulder hurt badly?” Steve whispered, concerned.

“It’s alright, Stevie. It just gets heavy sometimes and uncomfortable when I’m lying down, but it’s quite alright.” Bucky smiled calmingly.

“Stevie.” Tony snorted and Loki rolled his eyes.

“I thought we were having a conversation.” Loki whispered.

“Sorry, sweetcheeks. You were saying?” He teased and Bucky could have sworn he had seen Loki blush.

“Anyways.” Bucky mumbled. “I hope he doesn’t find us. I don’t want him to be mad at me. I don’t want him to mistrust me.”

“We’ll be fine, Buck.” Steve smiled and put a hand on Bucky’s neck. “He’ll maybe be a little annoyed, but that’s about it. He probably won’t even be annoyed. He’ll think this is hilarious.”

Suddenly Steve’s phone rang and everyone turned to him. And if they hadn’t been so scared of Bruce finding them, they would have laughed at him using ‘Dancing Queen’ as a ring tone. Steve quickly picked up.

“Yes?” He mumbled. “Natasha?”

“Put her on speaker.” Bucky urged and Steve obliged, but not without turning down the phone’s volume.

“Where are you guys?” She asked quietly. “I am in need of your help, Steven.”

“We’re kind of in a bad situation ourselves.” Steve sighed.

“Who is ‘we’? You and Bucky?” Natasha inquired. “Because we need a little help, too.”

“And Loki and Tony.” Steve said softly. “Are you alone, though?”

“Sam and I went onto Bruce’s balcony to watch the birds that are nesting on the roof. I told Sam that it was great to watch it from Bruce’s balcony, because of the angle. Bruce doesn’t want us to just go on his balcony without asking, but I couldn’t get a hold of him. We accidentally locked ourselves out and he is in his room. We’re hiding out of sight, but we would really like to come back inside.” Natasha explained quickly.

“We’re in his closet. Long story.” Steve sighed. “We won’t be of much help. But he’ll leave once dinner is done.”

“That won’t be for another four hours at least.” Sam complained in the background.

“Can’t Tony do something? It’s his tower after all.” Natasha said.

“Not really. I have no gadgets up here.” Tony whispered.

“He says no.” Steve paraphrased. “We got to hang up. We’ll try to think of something. You just keep quiet and call or text me. I’ll put my phone on silent.”

“We will do.” Natasha said, before chuckling. “Don’t really have a choice now, do we?”

“Not really.” With that, Steve hung up and put his phone on silent mode. “How about we talk?”

“We should sit down.” Tony said softly and everyone followed his example. The floor was covered by a rug, which was at least something positive; at least they were a little bit comfortable.

Steve smiled lightly. “Hey, Bucky how did training go?”

“Pretty good. Sam and I went for a jog.” Bucky smiled lightly.

“So I get that Sam and you are getting along?”

“I’d say so. Wanda and I cooked together yesterday, so we are getting along, too.” Bucky smiled, a little proud of himself. “And Natasha keeps insisting on braiding my hair. She won’t let up on it.”

“I heard that it’s easier to braid someone else’s hair than your own. And your hair is as long as hers. Maybe she wants to practice.” Steve suggested and Bucky nodded, leaning against him. “You get along with them all so nicely.”

“Yes, I suppose. They are all pretty nice; but I didn’t expect your friends to be mean or judgemental.” Bucky joked softly.

“And of course they are nice to you.” Steve smiled lightly. “Tell me about how you and Pepper get along.”

And so Bucky did. He kept leaning against Steve, as they sat with their backs to Loki and Tony, who were having a conversation by themselves. Both Bucky and Steve watched the door, periodically quietening down to listen for Bruce’s movements.

After about one and a half hours of talking about other people and their impressions of living together in this arrangement, when they heard Bruce get up and walk through his room. Steve turned to tell Tony to shut off the light, when he saw him kissing Loki. He immediately turned Bucky’s head.

Tony had pulled Loki close to himself and both of them were immerged in a deep and passionate kiss, not even caring about being in a room with two other people. Not even Bucky clearing his throat seemed to stop them and get their attention.

That’s when Bruce opened the closet door. He gasped in shock and Bucky and Steve turned towards him. Even Loki and Tony stopped what they were doing and slowly turned their heads to the man standing in the doorway, looking down on them. 

“What are you doing in my closet? And Tony, since when are you and Loki in a relationship?”

Loki blushed lightly and let his head fall onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony chuckled. “We’re coming out of the closet.” He joked. “Surprise!”

Loki shook his head against Tony’s shoulder and sighed. “Anthony, no.”

“Tony, yes.” Said the man and grinned.

Bruce shook his head and rubbed his face in annoyance. “Alright, can anyone give me a serious explanation?”

“Stucky wanted to see the test results.” Tony grinned.

“Stucky?” Bucky turned to him.

“Ah yes, kind of a shipname for you. Like for your relationship. Steve and Bucky is shortened to Stucky.” Tony explained matter-of-factly.

“I can’t believe you.” Bucky chuckled and turned to Loki. “And you fell in love with this man? Really?”

“Oh shut up.” Loki whispered and shook his head. “Who said I was in love with him?”

“Yes, you’re right. I also go and make out with people I have no romantic interest in.” Bucky teased.

Steve laughed. “Bucky, leave the poor guy alone.”

“Guys, I would have shown you the results, had I already analysed them completely. Can you wait until tomorrow?” Bruce smiled lightly.

“Yes, I suppose we can do so.” Bucky laughed lightly.

Bruce crossed his arms, smiling softly. “Well, do you want to come out of the closet now?”

“I thought we already did.” Tony laughed lightly.

“Anthony, no.” Loki sighed. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“We should tell the others about our relationship.” Tony smiled brightly and Loki looked away.

“Let’s take it slow. I don’t know, if my brother would be thrilled. Or if anyone else would be thrilled about me being your lover.” Loki said softly.

“Then I’ll make them thrilled!” Tony exclaimed.

“I’m just not going to ask how that would work.” Bucky smiled and got up, pulling Steve along with him.

“Probably a good choice.” The blond laughed, watching Loki and Tony get up, as well.

“Will you please get out of my closet now?” Bruce chuckled. 

“Why? Hiding something?” Tony chuckled and left, pulling Loki along. Slowly, they all left the room. Bucky and Steve apologized a few times, but Bruce told them it was alright; they left for their room. Tony pulled Loki along into his room. “Alright, sweetcheeks. Does that make us official now?”

“I suppose.” Loki said, averting Tony’s eyes. “And don’t call me ‘sweetcheeks’.” He demanded, looking at the man in front of him.

“Why? You seem to like it according to the colour of your cheeks.” Tony teased and Loki rolled his eyes, but seemed amused. “What else should I call you? Sweetiebunnie? Lovebug? Honeybear?”

“Please just keep it at ‘sweetcheeks’ then. Your other ideas are even worse.” Loki chuckled, shaking his head. “Now how will we tell the others?”

“One by one, starting with your brother.” Tony smiled.

“I have a bad feeling about this, but I think we’ll be fine.” Loki sighed and sat down. “Shall we tell him now or after dinner?”

“After dinner.” Tony smiled, sitting down next to Loki and embracing him. “Are you nervous about it? Do you want to tell Daddy about it?”

“You’re unbelievable, Anthony. Do not call yourself ‘Daddy’ again.” Loki shook his head. “I’m serious.”

“Hi serious, I’m Daddy.” Tony teased, but stopped when Loki tried to get up. He quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Come on, let’s do something fun until dinner is ready?”

“What do you have in mind?” Loki asked, raising and eyebrow.

“Let me show you around the library.” Tony smiled brightly and got up, pulling Loki along with him. 

“I’m not a doll. Don’t pull me. I can walk by myself.” The god said and chuckled a little. “Now show me.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t, yet.”

“I found it myself, actually. But I’d gladly hear you explain the robots that give you the books from the upper shelfs to me.” Loki smiled. “I’ll listen intently.”

“Alright, sweetcheeks. Come along.” He chuckled and off they went.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their room, getting ready to take a shower.

“I don’t know Steve. I feel like we’ve forgotten something.” Bucky mumbled, worrying his lip, as he pulled of his shirt.

“If we forgot it, it will probably not be that important.” Steve smiled. “Really; Bruce told me that the brain gets rid of useless information on its own.”

“I guess you’re right. We probably just forgot to get new towels or something.” Bucky chuckled and got up. “Are you about done? You’re taking forever.”

“Yes, well the zipper of my hoodie is stuck.” Steve laughed.

“Let me help.” Bucky smiled and went up to Steve to help him; he quickly managed to do so, as well. “See? Not that hard.”

“Yes, you’re very talented in opening hoodies, Buck.” The blond laughed. “Now let’s get into the shower.”

It wasn’t until dinner, that people started to notice Sam and Natasha’s absence. And it wasn’t until Steve and Bucky arrived that someone figured out that the two missing people were still stuck on Bruce’s balcony, waiting for someone to open the door from the inside. Bruce of course helped them quickly, but they were still lightly annoyed by Steven’s forgetfulness. But Wanda bringing in the food lifted the spirit quite quickly.


End file.
